bigwolfoncampusfandomcom-20200214-history
Unseen Characters
This is a section for characters that are only shown to the viewer by being mentioned or else only seen once in a picture or drawing. Mitchell Mitchell is one of the boys who went camping with Tommy in the Pilot episode. It is not clear which boy Mitchell is, though, because none of the boys are actually around when Tommy says the name. Tommy hears a noise as he is getting more firewood. "Oh yeah, Mitchell. Real scared," he says. But it turns out what was really there was a werewolf. Judging from the fact Tommy assumed it was Mitchell automatically, this Mitchell, whoever he is, might be a little mean-spirited, or at least a prankster. See Tommy's Friends. Olaf Olaf is a guy at the sports medicine clinic who apparently gives really great back rubs and fixed Tommy's Charlie horse. That's what Tommy told Stacey in The Bookmobile, at least. Michael Kuser and Paula Doherty Michael Kuser and Paula Doherty are two people in the missing persons report Sally Dawkins describes in The Bookmobile. The assumption is that they are victims of The Bookmobile Librarian. Thomas P. Dawkins Not to be confused with his great grandson, Thomas Dawkins was a great man who was the constable who threw The Pleasantville Strangler down the well. That is why the Strangler tries to take its revenge by hunting Tommy down. Otis Lipton The deputy mayor of Pleasantville. Sally Dawkins describes him as "pretty ooky." Bob Dawkins says they're not friends and explains he was "trying to rally the inbred vote". Rockingham Red Roosters the Rockingham Red Roosters is a football team. it's mascot, Rocky the Rooster, was captured by some of the Pleasantville High football team. Mentioned in The Exor-Sis. Principal Nash Mentioned in The Exor-Sis. The School Nurse This is referring to the nurse that was at the school before Male Nurse St. Jacques. She is mentioned in a few episodes by Merton. Her and Merton had a deal that in exchange for him listening to her talk about her cats, she would write him letters to get out of gym class. Students ;Lennie Womack :Possible candidate for The Bookmobile's "Window of Transference". Tommy hates him. Merton hates him too. He's apparently a pyromaniac. ---- Names Tommy lists as bad dates for Stacey in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow: *'Joe Nuov' :"Guy's a terrible dancer." *'Jeremy Garrett' :"Dude's not even buffed." ---- Names called for role in The Manchurian Werewolf: *'Merna Baird' *'Buck Bankland' *'Dalton Bradford' *'Andrew Chisholm' ---- Phil Stevens :Mentioned in What's the Story, Mourning Corey. Has a big boat and was hosting a party on it. ---- Names Tommy mentions while talking about prom in Thanks: *'Marcie Buck' *'Don Biggs' *'Kathy Coney' *'Deana Lewis' *'Kyle Stanley' :Not to be confused with Kyle Slavec. Cindy Goldfarb Cindy Goldfarb, mentioned in Fear and Loathing in Pleasantville was hard to get over for Merton, even though she stabbed him with a pencil when he drooled on her algebra book. But he moved on. Gawain the Younger In I Dream of Becky, Merton decides that since Becky is entering the world of dating, there is no one better suited to help her than her big brother. He shows her a page from the "Fresh Faces" section of the weekly Gothic Fantasy Guild newsletter and tells her that Gawain's interests include Dungeons & Dragons, midnight strolls, and playing the lute. Gawain has spiked hair, and Becky is a little creeped out because she thinks he looks like Merton. The Pleasantville 9 From 1689-1692, witch Hyacinthe Thistlethorp had 9 boyfriends. All 9 ended up dead, apparently through black magic, because they tried to break up with her. There were crime scene etchings of the bodies, which are not shown to the viewer, but according to Tommy and Merton's reactions, they were incredibly grisly sights. :Merton: "Nice use of negative space here." :Tommy: (Hands Merton another picture) "Check that out." :Merton: (Makes a noise of disgust and fear) "I've seen enough. Why would she do this?" Nurse Larson Mentioned in What's the Story, Mourning Corey. She is the school nurse after Male Nurse St. Jacques. While trying to make Tommy look bad, Merton says she told him to relay the message that the ointment for Tommy's rash was in, but that the salve for his boil was held up at customs. Category:Mediamass